Shinnok
|-|Shinnok= |-|Corrupted Shinnok= Summary Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist. He later appeared in the same role in Mortal Kombat X. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | Low 6-B Name: Shinnok Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Eternal Classification: Fallen Elder God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Dark Magic, Master Scythe Wielder, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Possesses all of Quan Chi's powers, including: Life Absorption, Mind Control, Necromancy, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Duplication | All previous abilities, Astral Projection, Elemental Intangibility, Corruption (Type 3), Projectile Nullification, Sealing, Explosion Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Absorption, Biological Manipulation | All previous abilities, Hellfire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Power Bestowal, Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Small Town level (Fought with Raiden and Liu Kang in the Original Timeline) | Large Town level (Fought Raiden, Fujin and Inner Power Johnny Cage) | Large Town level (Stronger than before. Fought Inner Power Cassie Cage) | Small Country level (Restructured the entire Netherrealm upon coming to rule. Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Raiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has no problem reacting to machine gun fire and lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Raiden and Fujin) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Raiden) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Town level | Large Town level (Shrugged off Raiden's electric attacks) | Large Town level | Small Country level (Immortality and regen makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. Cross-dimensional range with portals, teleportation and BFR | Same as before | Same as before | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: His Amulet Staff and formerly or eventually his amulet which he named after himself that enhanced his magical abilities and allowed cross-dimensional traveling. Intelligence: Gifted (Has existed since the MK-verse's beginning and is a well-known schemer and tactician among his peers and inferiors) Weaknesses: His arrogance (Which Raiden took advantage of to beat him) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. *'Spear:' Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. *'Charge:' Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. *'Amulet Fireball:' Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. *'Shield:' Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. *'Summoned Fiend:' Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. *'Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. *'Air Tricky Portal: '''Shinnok jumps in the air and teleports behind or in front of his opponent, allowing him to strike them with a jump attack afterward. *'Judgment Fist:' Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. *'Charging Shoulder:' Shinnok charges at his opponent. *'Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. It will also neutralize an enemy projectile. *'Hell Sparks:' Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three. *'Scepter Slam': Shinnok grabs his opponent with a low strike from his bone scythe to throw them over his head and slam them behind him. *'Scepter Strike': Shinnok slams the bone scythe on the floor to damage the opponent, making them stumble. *'Judgment Fist: Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to crush the opponent from above. *'''Devil's Flick: Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand in front of his opponent to knock them away with a flick. *'Hellfire Beam:' Corrupted Shinnok shoots a concentrated beam of fire from his chest across the screen to burn the opponent. Sometimes, he shoots two of them in quick succession. *'Hellfire Choke:' Corrupted Shinnok grabs his opponent by the throat to burn them and then delivers a burst of flames that sends them flying. *'Face Off:' Shinnok uses his Mimicry move against the opponent to rip their face off. He then wears his opponent's face like a mask. *'Dark Pendulum:' A bone scythe manifests above the opponent before swinging downward, vertically slashing the opponent in half down to the waist. *'Hell Pit:' A purple portal opens under the opponent, swallowing them up before spitting out their arms and legs and closing. *'Twisted Magic:' The opponent becomes possessed by a dark magic, which causes them to levitate. Their body is then contorted in unnatural directions, breaking all of their bones. *'Supernatural:' A dark being enters the opponent's body through their mouth and possesses them. The possessed opponent breaks their own neck, being forced to do so by the being. *'Silence:' A small, black cloud appears and begins traveling towards the opponent. Once it reaches them, it engulfs them and rips their flesh off, leaving only their skeleton to fall face-down onto the ground. *'The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. *'Unnamed X-Ray (Corrupted Shinnok only):' First, Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. Key: Restricted (Original Timeline) | Restricted (Current Timeline) | Corrupted | Unrestricted Note: His powers are not limited to what was listed above. Gallery File:Shinnok_Versus.png|Original Timeline Shinnok. File:Monster Shinnok.png|Monster Shinnok. File:Shinnok_MKX.png|MKX Shinnok. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Gods Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6